1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to a connector having a shield function for shielding the entering of external signals.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a screw-type connector (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-237348) for electrically connecting electric cables on the same axis center by way of a screw has been known for a connector, but the screw-type connector may loosen when microscopic vibration and the like is applied, and torque management is always necessary, whereby maintenance becomes troublesome.
A so-called bayonet-type connector (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-52821) has been known as a connector for resolving such a drawback.